As more sensors are added to nearly every electronic device including laptops, smartphones, tablets and wearables, more power is needed to process sensor data and turn it into useful information. Data retrieved from multiple sensors, such as accelerometers and gyroscopes, is becoming much more complex to manage. Recently, sensor hubs have been making their way into mobile devices and wearable electronics due to power-hungry host processors (also called “application” processors) and battery power limitations. Sensor hubs are used to run sensor fusion algorithms to offload these tasks from the host processor, enabling longer battery runtimes. However, offloading technologies are often affected by factors such as power consumption, size constraints, battery lifetime, and processing resources, which may affect the ability and efficiency of host processor offloading.